This invention pertains to methods and apparatus for electrically connecting one object with another.
This invention pertains to methods and apparatus for electrically connecting two or more electronic or electrical components together for the passing of electrical signals or power there between. One type of application in which the invention can be used is that of electronic devices such as, but not limited to, digital equipment and the like. A specific example of digital equipment in which the invention can be used is that of computers, and related equipment. The invention can be used in digital equipment to electrically connect various components which make up the equipment. These components include, but are not limited to, disk drives, printed circuit boards (PCA""s), and power sources, etc.
Generally, prior art electrical and electronic equipment, including digital equipment, is made up of various electrical components which are electrically connected together. Generally, electrical signals and power are passed between the components. Usually, the components are supported on some type of support structure such as a rack. Occasionally, any one of the components will need to be removed from the rack and replaced with another component. In order to facilitate the removal and replacement of the various components of the equipment, electrical connectors are generally used to electrically connect the components to one another. The term xe2x80x9celectrical connectorxe2x80x9d generally refers to a type of electrical coupling which can be coupled and uncoupled relatively easily and conveniently without special tools or procedures. Usually, an electrical connector will include at least two portions which are configured to matingly engage each other to form an electrical connection between both portions. One portion of the connector is typically permanently supported on a first component while a mating portion of the connector is permanently supported on a second component which is to be electrically connected to the first component. As mentioned above, one important function of an electrical connector is to facilitate the convenient removal and replacement of various electrical and electronic components which are electrically connected to one another. To this end, electrical connectors are typically produced in one of many standardized configurations so that any one of a number of different electrical components may be replaced with another electrical component with relative ease.
Typical prior art electrical connectors are configured in what can be described as a xe2x80x9cplug and socketxe2x80x9d configuration. In this configuration, one portion of the electrical connector is configured as a male plug and the mating portion of the electrical connector is configured as a female socket. Typically, each portion of a plug and socket electrical connector is made up of a body, or some type of suitable support, with a plurality of connector pads supported thereon. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical prior art plug and socket type of electrical connector is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, a male plug portion 10 is rigidly supported on a first component 20. Likewise, a female socket portion 11 is rigidly supported on a second component 21, and is configured to be electrically connected with the male portion 10.
As can seen from FIG. 1, connector pads 12 are supported on the male plug portion 10. Likewise, connector pads 13 are supported on the female socket portion 11. As is evident from FIG. 1, the connector pads 12 of the male portion 11 are configured to contact the connector pads 13 of the female portion 11. Also, the connector portions 10, 11 are configured such that the connector pads 12, 13 do not come into contact with one another until after the male plug portion 10 has been inserted into the female socket portion 11. This configuration helps ensure proper alignment of the connector pads 12 with the connector pads 13 when the first and second components 20, 21 are electrically connected.
As shown in FIG. 1, either connector portion 10, 11 follows a substantially straight path of movement, represented by the line marked 17, when the connector portions 10, 11 are brought together to be connected. In order to properly connect the male portion 10 to the female portion 11, the first electrical component 20 should be moved along the path of movement 17 toward the second electrical component 21 in the direction represented by the arrow marked 18. Alternatively, the second electrical component 21 could be moved along the path of movement 17 toward the first electrical component 20 in the direction marked 19, which is substantially opposite the direction 18. Likewise, to disconnect the first component 20 from the second component 21, the first component 20 should be moved along the path of movement 17 away from the second component 21 in the direction represented by the arrow marked 19. In the alternative, the first and second components 20, 21 could be disconnected by moving the second component along the path of movement 17 away from the first component 20 in the direction 18. It should be noted that the path of movement 17 passes through both connector portions 10, 11.
Now referring to FIG. 2, a side elevation view of a prior art assembly of electrical components 20, 21 is shown. As can be seen, each of several first electrical components 20 are shown to be connected to one of several second electrical components 21 by respective electrical connector portions 10, 11. As further shown in FIG. 2, each electrical component 20, 21 is supported in respective fixed positions on a rack 25. Supporting the components 20, 21 in this manner on the rack 25 allows each first electrical component 20 to be connected to, and disconnected from, the respective second electrical component 21 by a single movement along the respective path 17. Likewise, each second component 21 can be installed and removed from its respective fixed position on the rack 25 in the same manner. This configuration is advantageous because it allows the electrical components 20, 21 to be placed adjacent to one another in close proximity as shown in FIG. 3. This facilitates relatively efficient use of space and materials.
As is further evident from a study of FIG. 2, the rack 25 has a first side 26 and an opposite second side 27. Each first electrical component 20 is supported on the first side 26 of the rack 25 and each second component 21 is supported on the second side 27 of the rack 25. Further study of FIG. 2 will show that, in order to remove either of the electrical components 20, 21 from the rack 25, access must be available to each respective side 26, 27 of the rack 25. For example, in order to remove one of the first electrical components 20 from the rack 25, access must be available on the first side 26 of the rack 25. The access on the first side 26 of the rack 25 must be sufficient to allow removal of the first component 20 from the rack 25 along the respective path of movement 17 in the direction 19. Similarly, in order to remove one of the second electrical components 21 from the rack 25, access must be available on the second side 27 of the rack 25. The access on the second side 27 of the rack 25 must be sufficient to allow removal of the second component 11 from the rack 25 along the path of movement 17 in the direction 18.
Oftentimes, electrical components 20, 21 must be housed in specially-outfitted rooms with precisely controlled atmospheric conditions. Generally, available floor space in these rooms for additional racks 25 and components 20, 21 is severely limited. Thus, racks 25 and components 20, 21 such as that shown in FIG. 2 are often placed side-by-side in rows. However, because access is needed to both sides thereof as explained above, the rows of racks 25 cannot be placed against a wall or other obstruction.
Additionally, in order to work on interrelated components 20, 21 which are on opposite sides of the row of racks 25, maintenance personnel must often walk around long rows of racks.
What is needed then is an apparatus for connecting two components and which allows more efficient positioning of the components and which allows more convenient access to each component for removal and replacement thereof.
In accordance with one embodiment thereof, the invention includes a first object and a second object which are configured to be electrically connected to one another. The first object has a first connective surface which has a plurality of first electrical pads supported thereon. The second object has a second connective surface which has a plurality of second pads supported thereon. The first pads are configured to electrically contact the second pads so as to electrically connect the first and second objects. The first and second objects are configured to be electrically connected and subsequently disconnected by movement of the first object relative to the second object along a continuous path of movement in a single direction.
In accordance with another embodiment thereof, the invention includes an alignment member which can be movably supported on either object and which is configured to move so as to cause selective contact between the first and second electrical pads when the first and second objects are adjacent one another. The member can also be movably supported on one object and configured so as to engage the other object in order to align the first and second pads so as to facilitate contact there between. The member can be further configured to lock the first and second objects together.
In accordance with a further embodiment, the invention includes a method of electrically connecting the first object with the second object.